


I Mean, Really

by dungeonmarm



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/pseuds/dungeonmarm
Summary: Prompt:first kiss





	I Mean, Really

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



It hardly seemed fair.

She was grateful, of course, that the seventh good fairy had managed to save her life, and in moments of charity she thought the method rather clever. A hundred years' sleep, castle frozen in time, forest of briar, all well and good.

Tales of the determined son-of-a-king finding her kingdom after months of searching—of his fighting through brambles, briars, and thorns for seven days and seven nights, of his scaling the icy castle walls, of his climbing in through her chamber window? Thrilling.

But to sleep through her first kiss? Well. It hardly seemed fair.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** first kiss


End file.
